curtalinguagemfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Categoria:Alfabeto
O alfabeto latino clássico utilizado pela Cuta é composto pelas seguintes letras: a, b, c, d, e, f, g, i, j, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, x, z ---- O alfabeto é composto das seguintes letras e fonemas: Vogais: aqui as vogais tem todas as variações que o português e outras línguas permite. Pode, por exemplo, ser agudo ou grave, se a vogal permitir. a = som de a e = som de e i = som de i o = som de o u = som de u Exemplo: bege, pode ser tanto "bége" como "bêge", ou então "begé" como "begê". Todas as formas são aceitas como corretas, visto que a tonicidade da sílaba pode ser em qualquer parte da palavra e é livre a tonicidade da vogal. Todas teriam o mesmo significado, ao contrário de diversas línguas que, dependendo da tonicidade da palavra e a tonicidade da vogal podem ter significados diferentes. ---- Consoantes: não existe as letras h'', k,'' w'' e ''y nesta língua, sendo assim o total de letras é de 22. Lembrando que a tonicidade das vogais é livre. b = som de b'' do português. Se fala ''bei. Exemplo: ba, be, bi, bo, bu. c = som de c'' ou "''qu + vogal" do português. Tem som de k'' mesmo. Se fala cei. Optou-se por adotar o ''c ''ao invés do ''k ''para exprimir este fonema, pois o ''c é mais fácil de escrever de modo manual, tornando a escrita também mais rápida. Exemplo: ca (ka), ce (que), ci (qui), co (ko), cu (ku). d = som de d'' do português. Se fala ''dei. Exemplo: da, de, di, do, du. Obs.: o di é pronunciado como o nordestino ou o pessoal da região sul fala. f = som de f'' do português. Se fala ''fei. Exemplo: fa, fe, fi, fo, fu. g = som de "gu + vogal" do português. Aqui o g'' não tem som de ''j como no português. Se fala guei. Exemplo: ga (gua), ge (gue), gi (gui), go, gu. h = não existe nesta língua. j = som de j'' do português. Se fala jei. Exemplo: ja, je, ji, jo, ju. Obs.: como dito na letra ''g, o som do j'' em nenhuma hipótese "se empresta" ao ''g. l = som de l ''puro. Se fala lei. Exemplo: la, le, li, lo, lu. Obs.: o ''l não tem em nenhuma hipótese som de u''. m = som de ''m do português. Se fala mei''.'' Exemplo: ma, me, mi, mo, mu. n = som de n'' do português. Se fala nei. Exemplo: na, ne, ni, no, nu. p = som de ''p do português. Se fala pei. Exemplo: pa, pe, pi, po, pu. q = se fala re ''no som de r dentro de palavras no português. Se fala re''i. Exemplo (vou colocar palavras entre parênteses para ficar melhor a visualização, a parte em sublinhado é a pronúncia): qa (cará), qe (ceres), qi (coringa), qo (caro), qu (buru). r = som de r'' no começo das palavras em português ou no meio com dois ''r. Se fala rrei. Exemplo (vou colocar uma palavra entre parênteses para ficar melhor a visualização, a parte em sublinhado é a pronúncia): ra (rara), re (remo), ri (ri), ro (rodo), ru (runa). s = som de s'' puro. Não tem, em nenhuma hipótese, som de ''z. Se fala sei. Exemplo (vou colocar uma palavra entre parênteses para ficar melhor a visualização, a parte em sublinhado é a pronúncia): sa (sábio), se (sebo), si (sinal), so (sombra), su (subiu). t = som de t'' do português. Se fala t''ei''. Exemplo: ta, te, ti, to, tu. Obs.: o ''ti é pronunciado como o nordestino ou o pessoal da região sul fala. v = som de v'' do português. Se fala vei. Exemplo: va, ve, vi, vo, vu. w = não existe nesta língua. x = som de ''x puro. Se fala xei. Exemplo: xa, xe, xi, xo, xu. obs.: o x'' NUNCA assume, como no português ou inglês, som de z ou de ''ks dependendo da palavra. y = não existe nesta língua. z = som de z do português. Se fala zei. Exemplo: za, ze, zi, zo, zu. Obs.: como dito, o s'' nunca assume som de ''z. ---- Alfabeto simbólico O alfabeto simbólico deverá ser construído para representar, de forma alternativa e estilizada, o alfabeto latino normal kuta, mas num estilo de letra oriental. Só que, por ser simbólico, deverá ser de modo que as palavras sejam escritas de modo mais curto ainda. Ainda se admitirá pelo alfabeto simbólico a construção de frases de trás para frente e/ou de cima para baixo como no japonês/chinês/coreano. Para não ficar algo como o chinês que tem milhares de símbolos, deve-se observar o seguinte: Primeiramente deve-se criar um símbolo para cada letra do alfabeto kuta. Em seguida, outro símbolo fazendo a junção entre 1 consoante e 1 vogal, como nos exemplos descritos nesta parte. Por exemplo, para representar ba, be, bi, bo, bu deverão ter um símbolo próprio. E para facilitar o entendimento, pegando o exemplo do ba por exemplo, deverá ser uma mescla do símbolo do b'' mais do ''a de modo estilizado e que não possa ser confundido com um eventual inverso com ab. Tendo esta simbologia básica para as letras e sílabas, com o tempo se desenvolve novos símbolos para representar situações não contempladas aqui.